


Pale Orange, Gelatinous, and Sapient

by WretchedArtifact



Category: Original Work
Genre: Experimentation, Other, Oviposition, Science Fiction, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedArtifact/pseuds/WretchedArtifact
Summary: When Daniel gets careless during a routine scientific observation mission, he quickly discovers that the creatures he's watching are intelligent enough to possess some scientific curiosity of their own.





	Pale Orange, Gelatinous, and Sapient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).

Interplanetary space exploration, Daniel quickly learned, was 99% boring and 1% exciting. First it took their crew months and months of dreary travel just to make it from one planet to another; then it took weeks to analyze the planet's composition and atmosphere before they could visit the surface. Once they were finally permitted to step onto terra firma, they could expect weeks of strict, from-a-distance observation of the local fauna, and every night they would write down their findings in a series of lifeless, factual reports. Once, Daniel had tried to liven his report up a bit, throwing in a few unapproved adjectives and adverbs for color, and the research board sent it back with a testy note, calling it "unprofessional."

So Daniel wrote his boring reports, and took boring plant and soil samples, and watched through digital binoculars as the local population of sentient gel-creatures went through their daily routine. He dictated his report under his breath in a mutter. _"Largest creatures seven feet tall and ten feet wide. Locomotion by ten tentacles of variable circumference and length, attached to trees and other surrounding foliage for leverage. Uncertain whether creatures have sensory receptors other than touch; social interaction between creatures seems entirely tactile." _

He was yawning by the time he finished the last sentence. Back on Earth, scores of researchers would read his report and view his digital binocular footage and try to construct meaning out of what they saw, but his job was just to make the evidence available to them. On days like this, he felt like nothing more than a boring cog in vast, thankless machine.

But that was the moment when Daniel experienced something decidedly...non-boring. 

He was mid-yawn, his eyes shut and his jaw stretched wide, when suddenly something soft pushed into his mouth. He gagged reflexively, dropping his binoculars, his startled hands flying up to his face. The substance on his tongue was cool and gelatinous and earthy-tasting, and within moments it had swelled up to fill the entirety of his oral cavity, the same way water conformed to fit the container it was in. He grabbed at the air in front of his face and felt his hands close around something cool and tube-like. He yanked it backward.

The soft substance pulled free of his mouth, and he dragged in a panicked breath as he stared at the tube in his hands. His confused eyes took in its cloudy orange color, its rounded tip, the pearly beads of lilac moisture swelling up through what looked to be organic pores. He turned his head, tracking the length of tube back to its source, and jumped when he realized it was attached to one of the sentient gel-creatures, perched in the foliage only a few feet away from him.

Oh _fuck._ How had it gotten so close to him without him noticing? It was much smaller than the ones he'd been looking at--its bulky body was maybe four feet tall, six feet wide--but surely he should've heard the rustle of bushes and branches as it dragged itself over. Had he really been so dismally bored that his brain just blocked the sound out on autopilot?

He was going to be in so much trouble. The research board had a strict no-contact policy with local lifeforms, and Daniel had stupidly allowed one to come so close that it poked a curious tentacle into his _mouth._ He needed to retreat back to the ship, and fast. He released the tentacle in his hands and moved backwards to stand up.

But his muscles had gone curiously rubbery. When he braced one hand against the ground, his arm trembled and bent, giving him no leverage at all. For a second Daniel thought it was his panic making him clumsy, but then he felt the muscles in his legs and abdomen go rubbery, too. He collapsed down on his side, his shoulder digging into the soft vermillion soil.

Now _real_ panic was flaring inside him. Those lilac drops oozing out of the creature's tentacle--they must've contained some kind of paralyzing agent. There was no way he could get back to the ship in this state. The next thing to do would be to hit the emergency beacon that was clipped to his jacket--except he had taken off his jacket and tossed it aside an hour ago, irritated by the heat. It lay on the ground five feet away from him, a distance he could've easily reached if the strength hadn't completely drained from his body.

The gel-creature moved in closer to him. Daniel was lying on his side, and the creature extended one tentacle and tipped him over so he was on his back instead. For a second, all Daniel could see was the dull rose-colored sky, and then the creature's pale orange bulk filled his field of vision. The cloudiness of its exterior concealed its organs, and if the creature had external eyes or ears, Daniel couldn't discern them. "Please," Daniel said, and even his lips were feeling a little rubbery. "I mean you no harm. I'll leave, if you'll just--"

One of the cloudy tentacles shoved back into his mouth. Daniel burbled around it, his jaw straining, as the gelatinous substance shifted and swelled to completely fill his oral cavity again. He blinked rapidly, feeling light-headed. His jaw was stretched so wide that he couldn't even muster the leverage to bite down. He made an indistinct sound deep in his throat, panicky, protesting, but if the creature heard it, it showed no sign.

Daniel could only see the creature's bulk and the undulating tentacle protruding from his own mouth, so it came as an unpleasant surprise when he felt the creature's other tentacles begin to poke and prod at his body. Their rubbery, rounded tips mapped out his form in thorough detail, pressing alertly up and down his legs, his arms, his sides. Tentacles prodded at his Adam's apple, mussed his hair, and nudged against his crotch with a careless force that made him choke in alarm. And the creature _did_ seem to take note of that, because instead of moving on, the tentacles stayed between his legs, poking at the crotch of his trousers with varying degrees of force and precision.

And that's when Daniel began to realize how strange the creature's manner was. Watching them from afar, they seemed like any other creatures of the wild: possessing only rudimentary intelligence, surviving off the land, lacking any signs of civilization. But the tentacles prodding at Daniel's cock seemed almost dispassionate in their movements, testing and experimental. It felt like the creature was _studying_ him, just as Daniel had been studying them.

Only the gel-creature clearly wasn't reporting to a research board with a strict no-contact policy. One of its tentacles tangled in the cloth of his shirt, tugging at it lightly at first, then harder. Finally it tugged so hard that Daniel's limp body lurched up off the ground, and he practically fell out of his shirt as the creature kept a grip on it in midair. He landed on his bare back in the vermillion soil, and the creature immediately began to inspect his new state of undress, the soft rounded tentacles feeling out his abdominal muscles, his navel, the hardening peaks of his nipples.

Then Daniel felt something _entirely_ unexpected. The round tip of a tentacle slid up to his ear, fit itself against the entrance to his ear canal, and started to press forward. He realized with sudden horror that it was trying to _push inside_, the same way it had pushed inside his mouth, only it had no conception that this secondary hole didn't have the same flexibility. He bellowed around the tentacle in his mouth, trying to thrash away from it, and the creature pulled its tentacle back quickly, almost as if it were surprised.

Daniel panted through his nose, breathing harshly in his alarm. He felt the creature's tentacle touch his ear again, but this time it did it gingerly, only feeling around the shell before withdrawing. Then the tentacle bumped questioningly against one side of his nose, then the other, before sliding down and fitting itself tentatively against one of his nostrils.

Again Daniel bellowed, and thrashed, and the creature only gave a slight press forward to confirm that hole's lack of flexibility before it withdrew. It was a far-off, distant comfort that the creature didn't seem interested in hurting him--but its interest in finding another way inside him only filled him with dread as the tentacles started worming their way underneath the cloth of his trousers.

It took the creature a good minute and a half to figure out how trousers worked, tangling ineffectually under his pant legs before it finally tugged down on the waist. It stripped his trousers free of his body, then with the enthusiasm of success it stripped off his underwear, leaving Daniel entirely naked on his back in the soft alien soil.

Several of the creature's tentacles began to prod curiously at his cock, which stayed limp despite the fondling. Perhaps the paralytic was affecting it, too. Other tentacles were exploring his legs, nudging at the spaces between his toes, knocking against the flat of his shin and the hard bone of his kneecap.

Then it happened--the thing he _knew_ was going to happen. One of the tentacles dipped underneath his cock and balls and discovered the pucker of his asshole. As soon as the creature pressed its tentacle against it, Daniel bellowed again, with the same panic and fury as before, and for a moment the tentacle pulled away, startled. But then it nudged itself back against the pucker and tried again, giving a slight, experimental push.

And this time its persistence paid off, because that hole _was_ flexible, and the lilac drops of paralytic were wet and slick enough that the tip of the tentacle breached the tight ring of muscle and sank inside. And it didn't even hurt, really--he felt a thrill of pleasure go up his spine as his asshole stretched open to accommodate the thick, gelatinous prong. And the creature was clearly pleased, too, pushing its tentacle deeper and deeper until it bumped into some unseen barrier inside him.

And there seemed to be something final about that barrier, something that made Daniel think, with wild hope, that perhaps now the creature would be satisfied. It was clearly curious about the human form, and it had just reached the final dead end. Surely that meant its exploration was complete?

But then the tentacle inside his ass adjusted position, bumping against his prostate, and the deep swell of pleasure it sent through Daniel made him moan around the gelatinous gag in his mouth. The vibrations caught the creature's attention: with experimental interest it pulled the tentacle out of his ass by a few inches and then shoved it in again, landing a direct blow against his prostate. Again Daniel moaned, overstimulated and helpless, and now his cock finally lurched alive, jolting against the loose caress of the tentacles around it. And that _really_ interested the creature, who immediately began to prod at his cock again, tentacles bumping at it haphazardly while the tentacle in Daniel's ass pulled back and thrust forward.

_Fuck._ Just like that, the creature had discovered sex, thrusting into Daniel's body with a hard, direct rhythm. Every time it hit his prostate, Daniel gave a muffled cry, and his cock lurched even higher. The creature was clearly fascinated by the change in his cock's texture, its tentacles intently fondling his shaft as it made the transition from limp flesh to velvet hardness. He felt the cold tip of a tentacle press against the tip of his cock, felt a smear of wetness, and he couldn't tell if he was feeling the drops of paralytic or his own pre-come. Maybe it was both, the alien arousal mingling together with human arousal on his aching, sensitive skin.

Then the cool gelatinous tip of the tentacle on his cockhead pressed down, firmly. For a single horrified second, he thought it might be testing the flexibility of his urethra, but then he felt coolness begin to coat the sides of his stiff cock. The tentacle seemed to invert and hollow until it was encasing his cock just like a condom. The tight softness felt so good that Daniel's hips made an exhausted attempt to thrust upward into it, and the creature seemed to take note of that, gripping his cock harder and starting to move the tight gelatinous sleeve up and down.

And--it was horrifying, all of it, his paralyzed body stuffed full and completely at the mercy of this alien creature--but it felt so good that Daniel could almost block that out of his mind, moaning around the tentacle in his mouth as the one in his ass expertly fucked him. The tentacle on his cock began to grip and slide in the perfect imitation of a human body, and Daniel was reminded forcefully of how _long_ it had been since he'd last had sex. For months and months of space travel, his only sexual release was the occasional listless wank while watching softcore movies from the ship's media bank, and now he was finally getting what he needed: a good, hard fuck. It didn't matter who was doing it; it didn't matter that he couldn't stop it if he wanted to. He had never needed to come this badly in his entire life.

And so Daniel gave himself over to the creature, going limp in its grasp as it fucked and jerked him, pleasure churning through his gut as the tentacle battered hard against his insides. It felt so good that it took him a long time to notice that the tentacle in his ass was slowly swelling, stretching his hole open wider, wider, until the heady pleasure was marred by a sudden sharp pain. Daniel clenched against the thick tentacle, making a muffled sound of alarm, but the tentacle didn't shrink or slow down. It just kept forcing him painfully open, wider and wider, until--

He felt something oddly firm press against his tortuously stretched rim. It was pressing at him from _inside_ the tentacle: something round, and heavy, and far too big to fit inside him. But then, with the flexing of some internal musculature, the creature forced the object forward, and it shoved into him with a burning, nauseating _pop._ It hurt so badly that Daniel gave a muffled shriek, and on the crest of that pain he unexpectedly came, a shuddering awful orgasm so overwhelming that it seemed to shake his soul free from his body. His dizzy head and gagging throat and aching ass didn't feel like his own anymore; they felt like something separate from him, a fleshy garment he could choose to put on or take off by his own will.

And it was from that odd external perspective that Daniel's scientific mind finally took in the full picture of what was happening to him. The creature's inverted tentacle was coated on the inside with his semen; when he had spent it all, the tentacle pulled off his cock and retreated into its body cavity to store the purloined sample. The tentacle in his mouth, which had been dripping paralytic down his throat the whole time, shrank in size and pulled free. And the impossibly thick tentacle in his ass was shrinking too, slipping from his widely gaping asshole, leaving behind a heavy round weight tucked deep in his innards.

And then, with a dizzy jolt, Daniel was back inside his body, and the creature had vanished. Its pale orange form no longer filled his vision: his eyes only took in the dull, rose-colored sky. He was limp and sweaty and empty, lying there naked in the vermillion dirt, and with a shaky hand he touched his abdomen.

And he felt it: a shifting, lumpy, weighted _thing_, hard against his palm through the skin of his abdomen. The creature had brought him to orgasm, taken a sample of his sperm, and then in the spirit of scientific exchange, it had given him..._this_.

Daniel turned his head to the side, feeling like he might throw up. His bleary eyes took in the disheveled remains of his observation post: his jacket with its emergency beacon lying in the grass, his computer terminal tipped over on its side in the dirt--

\--and his digital binoculars, lying flat on the ground, its twin lenses pointed directly at him. 

Still recording.


End file.
